His Haunted Eyes
by IamAdivergentFROMdisrtict12
Summary: Tris gets a little curious and decides to follow Tobias one night. Into his fear landscape. Please review and tell me if I should continue, give me tips on how to make it better, or just share your opinion. Even if it's a smiley face or a sad one. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

I tried to ignore the fact that this felt wrong.

But my thoughts have been gnawing at my resolve.

_Nosy, nosy Tris..._

_He will be _livid _when he finds out..._

_That man is amazing with knives..._

_He could kill you or leave you to the Factionless._

What exactly did I resolve to do and who did I plan to do it to, you ask?

Follow my instructor Four, to apparently, the Fear landscape room?

_Wrong wrong wrong._

I grab the door and slip through anyway, pretending it stuck, hiding behind it, and _praying _he doesn't come try to close it to be met face to face with my guilt ridden light blue eyes. I just _can't _leave now. My ethics are already screwed up, might as well take it to a new level. I mean, the small black box on the pedestal has to hold something important. I've got to see what he's planning.

My eyes are glued to his form as he walks toward the tall, silver pedestal.

But suddenly, he falls to his knees coughing, his dark hair flopping over his dark, electric blue eyes.

Then he falls against the hard cement of the Dauntless floors...

I can hear the crack of his skull from here.


	2. Chapter 2

Tears stream down my face at an alarming rate, considering he's just my instructor.

_I only want to help him._

_I cant loose him._

What?

Never mind. I had to push my confused feelings aside to help him.

That's what I was raised to do and that's what I would do.

Despite being Dauntless, I am also Abegnation and Erudite.

Erudite tells me to try to get help.

Abegnation says to go to his side, and try to help him immediately.

Dauntless tells me to shake him and slap him, trying to wake him up.

However, I listen to none of them, running towards his slumped frame, grabbing his toned bicep, and yelling: "Four! Four! Shit, are you alive? Four!"

"Yes."

I let out a shrill scream and scamper away from him.

Hey! When you think someone is dead or unconscious, that's kind of unsettling.

Now, I've only seen Four, the trainer, crack a smile about once.

Hell, I couldn't tell you if the man had a gold tooth.

So that's why when his chest starts rumbling with loud laughter, I assume he has brain damage.

"Fuck, you've gone insane. Let's get you some medical help." I briefly consider justslapping him out of it, but he is still kind of my instructor. Even if he has gone mad.

I don't doubt he would kick me down a rank or two.

Or lodge knives in my vital organs.

"Tris, I'm laughing." That came as a surprise. I feel my face go slack with confusion.

He just laughs harder.

"I knew you were following me. I meant for you to. I just figured I'd have a bit of fun and scare you. I was just about to go into my fear landscape. Care to join me?"

_What the serious fuck._

**_To be continued..._**


	3. Chapter 3

Four just gets up and continues walking to the pedestal.

Like he didn't just pretend to die.

I grab my long blonde hair and toss it over my shoulder.

I don't mean to be bitchy, but he just _really_ pissed me off.

"So let me get this straight." I speak with a level voice.

"Yes?" He says, slightly exasperated.

"You faked death to scare me."

"Yes, and?"

"Do you realize how much of an asshole move that was."

He sighs and turns, now holding that black box, his eyes not burdened with pain as they usually are. Now they look mischievous. I know I won't like this.

"Why do you care anyway? You met me a few days ago. I'm not your friend, I'm your instructor." His little smirk drops a bit as he says that last part.

_Why do I care? _

_Why does the fact that he's only my instructor upset me so much?_

"What makes you think that I care? Don't be a smartass and list reasons. Rhetorical question." I say as he opens his mouth to do just that. He's still my instructor, big, bad, Four. Even though I know _logically_ he can kill me, I'm not scared of him for some reason. Still, I should have thought that one through.

"A Stiff cursing. Strange." He's _trying _to piss me off.

"I'm not a Stiff anymore."

He rolls his eyes.

_When the hell is instructor Four going to show up and punch me in the face?_

"Look, do you want to see my fear simulation or not?"

"Tell my your real name, original faction, hand how you got your nickname first. I don't trust you."

"See if you can figure that out." He says, opening the box and handing me a syringe filled with green liquid and taking one for himself.

He sees my distrust and tips his head to the side. "Do you want to inject me first?"

Trusting bastard. I could kill him with this.

I won't, but I could.

I walk up to him, stand on my toes, and hold his head to the side, brushing his neck with the swab that he hands me. I try to slide the needle into him and push the plunger down as gently as possible, despite the fact that he just actively tried to piss me off.

I'm a nice person, alright?

He looks down at me and brushes my hair back to clear the spot he wants to inject me in. I feel a trail of fire his fingers leave behind as he does so. First I feel that, whatever it is, then the cool alcohol swab then the sting of the needle.

Then his hand on mine as he pushes open the door to his deepest fears.

**_Sorry about my babbling, I just felt it necessary to put this chapter in as a bit of a filler. See that little box down there? It's sad. Maybe you should put your opinions of my little story in there. Thanks if you already did that. You can suggest anything too. They will start his fear landscape next chapter, I promise. Bye :)_**

**_-ADFD12_**


	4. Chapter 4: The first fear

I step through the door and feel a cold wind attack my face.

I realize we are standing on top of a tall building. I think it was once called the Empire State tower or something to that nature. It probably used to have guard rails too.

I look down at the cement beneath us and understand why we're here.

His fear of heights.

In hindsight, I really should've guessed that faster after the Ferris wheel incident.

Suddenly, there is a pain in my hand, and I realize I'm still holding Four's.

And he's about to crush it.

"Four. Four! Calm down. We have to jump. You know that right?"

"Yes." He hisses through clenched teeth.

Maybe if I can pull him into a conversation...

Oh, this will be awful for me, but great for his already over inflated ego. And my hand.

"Of course you do. I think you might know the most out of all the Dauntless." I force.

_It's not a lie._

What?

Never mind.

At least he's not trying to break my bones anymore.

"What? You seriously think that?" He says, shocked, and momentarily forgetting the fact that he's facing his fear without even realizing it.

"Yep. Many of the initiates want to know why you aren't leader."

That's actually true. Eric has to be the worst choice for a leader ever. Four really knows what Dauntless stands for.

Strength, courage, and bravery in the face of danger.

Not brutality, blood and death in the face of everything.

_He would make a good leader._

"You would make a good leader." I say sincerely.

"Seriously? Tris, I'm afraid of simple things like heights. I'd have a panic attack because my office would be too high up." He snorts.

This was my chance. "Well, then, face your fears and jump with me."

He nervously, but determinedly steps off the side of the building with me.

Then I feel a sharp pain as we land in a small room.

**_Here it is. Tobias' first fear. Please review, pretty please with sugar and cherries and chocolate and Percy Jackson and Peeta Mellark and Tobias Eaton on top? Or Katniss Everdeen, Tris prior and Annabeth Chase on top? Favorite and follow if you like it. My one follower is getting lonely along with my four reviewers (Thanks you guys :)! )._**

**_-ADFD12_**


	5. Chapter 5: The second fear

"Ow! Four! Remove your foot from my kidney!" I screech, trying to wriggle free.

When I finally manage to move, I notice Four shaking.

Then I remember: this is his second fear.

"Are you afraid of confinement?" I say, softening my tone.

He gives me a sort of 'Duh, genius!' look.

"Ok, let's think. We have to face this fear. So let's make it worse so it will get better."

An animal like noise comes out of his throat, but he nods all the same.

I turn around, and press my back to his chest. The box gets smaller, closing in around us. I notice his arms are taking up too much space then.

"Four, put your arms around me."

He does so, and the box gets even smaller.

_You like this...you like being in this tiny box with him...you like him._

Fine! I give up! I like him! I also need to _focus!_ Leave me alone.

I've gone insane. I'm conversing with myself inside my mind.

My train of thought was cut off by Four, thank god.

"Ah, this is worse...this is definitely..."

He squeezes out.

"Shh." I grab his hand and place it over my heart.

"Feel how steady it is?"

"It's fast." He says curiously.

"Yes, well, that has nothing to do with the box." I cringe, noticing my mistake.

_Smooth._

The voice in my head is starting to sound like Christina.

"Yeah? Why _is_ your heart racing Tris?"

Number one on the list of things I don't want to answer.

"I-I barely know you, and I'm crammed u-up in a box with you."

_Double smooth. You lie!_

Damn it Chris.

He chuckles softly, and the walls of the box fall apart around us.

"You might be cut out for Candor. You're a terrible liar."

My response was cut off by the sound of the safety being taken off a gun.


End file.
